


Was it worth it?

by CanineR7A7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Mutant!oc, Not Steve Friendly, Other, Pepper Potts is scary, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The OC is scary, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Steve and the others arrive at the new Avenger's base expecting Tony to apologize for his actions and for life to go on as normal. What they didn't expect was to find an extremely pissed-off teenager.





	Was it worth it?

Steve confidently strode towards the new base his team trailing behind him, he was looking forward to reuniting with Tony and had spent a few days thinking about the billionaire’s impending apology – Steve would accept it of course because that was the kind of person he was. He halted at the doors, smile slipping when he saw a teen leaning against the door-frame, arms loosely crossed in front of her chest.

“Uh, hello?” Steve questioned, surprised when anger-filled eyes raised to meet his own.

“You look awful happy for a traitor.” The girl’s voice was calm and held a noticeable British accent. Steve’s brow furrowed which caused the girl to scoff.

“Wow, the great Captain America doesn’t even know what a traitor is.” The girl’s tone was laced with sarcasm, Steve was about to speak when Clint interrupted.

“Who are you again?” The girl sent a dark look in his direction before speaking.

“Leah, Leah Stark.” The group froze, they didn’t know Stark had family.

“Wait, you’re Stark’s daughter?” Wanda made no attempts to respect the teen.

“Niece.” She corrected with an eye-roll.

“Tony never mentioned you, and there were no traces of you on any of his files.” To Natasha’s surprise the girl laughed.

“Doesn’t surprise me.” The smile she gained was sad but the anger returned at their questioning glances.

“That’s a long story and I don’t really want to explain it to you assholes.”

“Language!” Steve scolded automatically.

“Fuck off.” The girl growled in response, Steve honestly didn’t know what they had done to the girl; surely she could see it was Tony who was in the wrong.

“Didn’t anyone tell you to respect you elders?” Bucky jokingly scolded, he actually found the situation funny.

“I don’t respect people who hurt my family.” The girl retorted before marching into the building, passed a concerned-looking Pepper Potts.


End file.
